Blind Souls
by fantasyguardian
Summary: They were all looking for happiness...Each in their own way...Is power the only requirement for happiness? Can anyone be happy? I don't own any of the Naruto characters, but I own my OC's...Naruto AU...R&R
1. Am I happy?

**Chapter (1): Am I happy? **

Power…That's what everyone was looking for…Some people sought it through money, others through knowledge…or even through relationships. The truth is that power is nothing but a method for reaching the real goal….Happiness. Through power comes control. Through control comes security. Through security comes happiness.

Was he powerful? Ultimately. Was he in control? Of course. Was he secure? Sort of. Was he happy?

That question lingered in his mind with no answer. Was he happy? How would he know? Technically, he should be. His family was one of the most powerful families in the world. Other than having inhumane physical powers and abilities and having one of the top electronic businesses in the world, they had a source of power unlike any other. That was the very reason why he was standing at the base of the ladder to his private helicopter on an island in the middle of nowhere. That was what all the fuss was about.

"Daydreaming again?" A husky male voice interrupted his thoughts. Turning around, he saw his older brother, Itachi Uchiha with his long black hair fluttering in the wind created by the helicopter's rotor, "Seriously, Sasuke, I can't help but wonder what's going through your head."

Instead of replying, Sasuke merely shrugged. There was nothing he could really say. I was wondering if I were happy, that sounded like a stupid question, didn't it?

"You really need to find yourself a life." His brother muttered before changing his attention to one of their employees, "How much longer do we have to stay, Kimo? "

The employee, Kimo, who was a large built man, like all the other employees that come with them on the trip bowed to him respectfully and said, "We're filling the last battery. The rest of the them are already on board."

"A couple of minutes, then," said Itachi as sat down on one of the steps of the iron ladder, "I really wonder how father came up with this idea in the first place."

Sasuke looked at him inquiringly, so he went on, "I mean, the whole fill up the huge batteries with the chakra emerging from the cave thing." He said as he pointed at a huge cave where large trucks were entering and leaving.

"Where was the chakra coming off anyway?" Sasuke asked, still looking at the cave.

"Who knows!"

"Father does!" Sasuke replied as he nodded to one of the employees signaling that they were done.

Both of the Uchiha brothers climbed back into the helicopter, which flew off at once.

…

"Stand still, Kimiko!" The three year old girl, Kimiko, pouted and crossed her arms as her mother brushed her long, Uchiha signature, jet black hair, "Almost done…There!"

"Mommy, daddy is going to be here, right?" asked Kimiko as she climbed down her chair feeling finally free, "He is late."

"Don't worry, honey. He and uncle Sasuke will be coming in a while."

A thoughtful look covered Kimiko's face as she skipped to the window to look out for their car.

"She kinda reminds me of Sasuke," said an elderly, yet beautiful woman who sat down next to Kimiko's mother on a nearby bed, "He was always like that when he was waiting got Itachi to get home."

"Ever since we were kids, I saw how Itachi and Sasuke were close." Chuckling, Kimiko's mother added, "I remember when Sasuke was born, Itachi came over to my house and told me how he was responsible now and how he had no time for playing."

Laughing, the older woman commented, "yet, whenever we searched for Itachi was a kid, we knew he would be with you, Yuzuki."

"We were pretty close, too, huh?"

"Sure were." The older woman put her hand on Yuzuki's shoulder and said, "I remember when your father and Fugaku decided to get you two to marry each other, your mother and I were afraid of how you, two, would react, knowing how stubborn you were. Then, on the very same night, Itachi asked Fugaku and me to sit down since he wanted to talk about something important. Fugaku was planning on talking to him about the arranged marriage, but was surprised when Itachi told us that he was going to marry you."

Smiling, Yuzuki recalled some memories in her head, "I never thought Itachi could be romantic, especially that we liked to play pranks on each other as kids, but he sure proved me wrong."

"Daddy and uncle Sasuke are here." Kimiko exclaimed as she ran out of the room.

"Kimiko, no running down the stairs!" Yuzuki shouted before turning to Mikoto, "Let's go down to meet them, shall we?"

"Let's go!"

…

"Daddy!" Kimiko was squealing as Itachi took the present her grandpa, Fugaku brought her and raised it up so she wouldn't reach it, "Daddy! It's my birthday and that's my present!"

"So?" Itachi replied smirking at his own daughter.

"I waaaaaaaant it!"

Sasuke was observing the scene from where he was standing. He poured himself some punch and took a small sip. Content with its taste, he drank from it more.

"A loner as always?" a female voice asked him. Turning around he saw a girl with long blonde hair and a pair of pearl blue eyes, "How was your trip?"

"Fine." He took another sip, before asking in return, "How is your business going? I heard your last fashion collection was okay."

"Okay?" She pretended to be hurt as she replied, "It was magnificent."

Smirking at her, he took another glass and filled it up with punch for her. Muttering a 'thank you' she took it from him.

"Auntie Sayuri!" Kimiko ran to her and hugger her.

"How's my favourite girl? Come on, Kimiko, strike a pose!" Sayuri said as she pretended to take photos of Kimiko with an invisible camera. Kimiko, in return, pretended to take it different poses, "And tell me, oh famous model Kimiko, where did you get your wonderful dress?"

Kimiko turned around showing off her baby blue fluffy dress as she replied, "From my closet."

Sayuri chuckled and bowed down to give her a wrapped present and a kiss, "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

"Thanks, auntie Sayuri." Kimiko gave her a kiss in return and ran away to her parents.

"What did you get her? A fashion magazine?" Sasuke teased with a smirk.

"No! It's a princess storybook. I know how much Yuzuki suffers to find new bedtime stories." Smirking back, she added, "Knowing you however, you brought her something black or silver."

"I brought her a doll."

"With black hair? Black outfits? Black car?..." Yuzuki stopped as Sasuke had put his finger on her lips.

"You know you really could be talkative at times!"

She was going to say something smart back only to be interrupted by Fugaku talking to them, "Sorry to interrupt your interesting argument…Actually no, I'm not, but I'd like to introduce you to the Hyuuga family, our partner in the new project. This is Hiashi Hyuuga, the CEO of the family's company."

Sasuke and Sayuri bowed in respect to the eldest Hyuuga, who like the rest of his family had long black hair and white eyes with no irises.

Hiashi simply nodded, but with a genuine smile on his face, he pointed at a young man next to him, "This is Neji, my VP, and over there…" He pointed at a girl standing not very far away wearing a simple bluish dress, "that's my daughter Hinata." They both nodded to Neji who nodded back before following the elders as they went to talk somewhere quieter.

Who was that girl talking to Hinata? Sasuke tried to remember the name of a girl with bubblegum pink hair and green eyes…Oh yeah, she's Sakura, the daughter of his father's friend…And his personal nightmare…she found stalking him fun and made it her duty to express how she liked him at every minute possible, but she was a good person…with inhumane strength.

Sayuri looked at where Sasuke was looking before asking him rather surprised, "Do you honestly like her? What has the world come to?"

Sasuke twitched before sneering at her, "I DON'T!"

"Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke, tck!" She went on totally ignoring his reply, "I thought you had a better taste."

"I said I don't like her."

"What do you see in her, Sasuke Uchiha? She is ever so bubbly and annoying and …" He grabbed her by the arms and brought her closer to him with his face a few inches away from hers.

"I don't think you would want me to like her or any other girl." He whispered. Seeing her blushing slightly, he smirked, "Am I right or am I right, Sayuri Uchiha?"

Pushing him away, she whispered back, "I don't care, Sasuke." With that she left him standing alone.


	2. Seasick?

**Chapter (2): Seasick?**

"Daddy! Daddy!" Kimiko crossed her arms as she sat down at her sleeping father's feet. "Daddy, wake up!"

Still not getting any response, she whispered to herself, "Lazy daddy! Always comes to this." She crawled slowly to his head, brought her mouth close to his ear. Taking a deep breath, she was about to yell at him as loud as she could…only to find herself being lift up. A squeal escaped her mouth and her big onyx eyes blinked in surprise to see he daddy was already up and smirking at her as he held her up with his strong arms.

"Daddy! You're evil! Put me down!"

"Good morning to you, too, Kimiko, my wonderful daughter." He answered her chuckling slightly at her pout.

"Daddyyyy!" She warned him with a serious (or more of she thought was a serious) look on her face only to earn herself another chuckle from her father.

"Daddy, you're going to be late."

Itachi's smile was still there, but confusion showed in his voice, "Late? For what?"

"Won't tell you," she replied, crossing her arms and pretending to look away from him, "going to tell you, if you put me down."

Hating to lose to his daughter, Itachi kept her up, "You're just making it up. I'm not late for anything. Itachi Uchiha never forgets…"

"But daddy, you said elephants never forget."

"Elephants and Itachi Uchiha never forget."

"It's your loss, then. I won't say a thing." Kimiko said with a smirk matching his.

_Why did she have to inherit my and Sasuke's personality? She could have had Yuzuki's personality…Wait! She's so stubborn, too. Hope if we get more kids, they'll have mom's personality, then, nice and quiet._

"Itachi darling, you're still lying down?" Yuzuki said as she entered the bedroom, "And put Kimiko down, will you? I think her blood is flowing down her head now."

Itachi sighed, as he out Kimiko down.

"Mommy! You look nice." Kimiko squealed as she examined her mom in the pretty blue summer dress and the nice white flower in her hair, "Strike a pose!"

Yuzuki smiled as she gave her a pose, her arms spread into the air and her other arm at her waist.

"Mommy, you should really work on your pose." Kimiko said as she left the room, "I'll go see if uncle Sasuke is awake."

Yuzuki, hearing her daughter criticizing her pose, frowned a little. Hearing a low chuckle from her husband, she lifted a pillow and threw it at him.

"Found it funny, haven't you?" She said, as she sat down on the bed carefully so as not to ruin her outfit, "She spends too much time with Sayuri."

"You do look beautiful, though." He said charmingly, as he took her hand and kissed her, "Where are you going, though?"

"You forgot, didn't you?" Seeing the blank look on his face, she sighed before saying, "It's the birthday of Uchiha Corp. Your dad will be offended to know you forgot."

"He mustn't know!" Itachi said as he stood up, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"I won't tell him, but how will you stop Sayuri?"

Itachi stopped in his tracks causing Yuzuki to chuckle.

…

"You're up!"

Sasuke was looking into the mirror as he adjusted his blue and silver t-shirt, so he say Kimiko entering his room.

"Daddy is lazier than you are."

"No, he only became lazy after getting married." Sasuke commented back seriously, still not looking at her. Picking up a comb, he brushed his hair slowly as if he were working on an artistic master piece.

Kimiko didn't really get what he meant, so she brushed it off, "So, is grandpa Hachirou going with us to the boat?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yes, he will, Kimiko. And for the fifth time, it's a yacht and not a boat. Grandpa Fugaku will be very hurt if you called his pride and joy 'a boat'."

"I thought you and my dad were his pride and joy?" She asked innocently.

Surprised by what she said, he turned around and knelt on the floor to be on her level, before asking, "What did you say?"

"I thought you were his pride and joy?" She asked him, this time more as a question than as a comment. When he didn't say anything, she explained, "Daddy always says that I'm his pride and joy and grandpa is your daddy, so you should be his pride and joy."

Sasuke ruffled her hair and went back to the mirror, muttering to himself, "Tell him that."

…..

"Kimiko, you ruined your ponytail?" Yuzuki exclaimed angrily.

"Uncle Sasuke did it!" the young girl pointed at Sasuke accusingly.

Sasuke, apparently totally unaware of what was going on, walked to where his mother was standing behind a big window overlooking one of the gardens of the mansion.

"Good morning, Sasuke." She greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning, Mom." He stood still next to her for a couple of minutes, before asking, "Are you ready for the voyage?"

She looked at him, before looking away with a small smile plastered on her face…Not a genuine smile like the one he's used to.

"Mom, is there a problem?"

Sighing, she replied, "I don't know. I feel strange."

"Are you sick?" His voice pitched up a little as concern showed on his face, "Do you need a doctor?"

"No, I'm not sick, Sasuke. Don't worry." She replied chuckling, "It's just I feel that something bad is going to happen. I'm not sure why." Seeing the terrified look on his face, she comforted him, "I, sometimes, act stupid, so don't worry. You know me. I might even be afraid of getting seasick as always."

Sasuke smirked a little, but looked away not entirely convinced.

…

The breeze was perfect. The water was sprinkling blue around them. The water was so clear, that they could see schools of fish underneath…To Kimiko's delight. Sasuke stood by the side rail looking at the horizon.

"Piña Colada?"

He turned around, accepting the juice from Sayri. She stood next to him, silently drinking from her own cup.

"Being here makes me feel free." She said coolly

"Hn." Was his only comment.

"You know, but this is only an illusion. The fish swim freely under the sea. They have the whole ocean to themselves you might think, but that's until they're captured in the fishing nets."

Sasuke looked at her questioningly, before asking, "When did you become so wise?"

She smiled, replying, "When I went into the fashion business, I think."

He was going to say something back, when he heard Yuzuki shout, "Kimiko, what wrong?"

Turning around, both of them saw Kimiko shaking violently.

"Mommy, I wanna go home."

"Kimiko! You were so eager to get here and now you wanna go?"

Kimiko's tears were pouring from her eyes as she clutched to her parents clothes, "It's bad here. I wanna go home, daddy."

Itachi was going to say something only to stop when he saw a huge black cloud covering their ship. His clutched Kimiko and Yuzuki harder.

Sasuke held Sayuri's hand as the yacht started swinging rather violently. He saw her looking at something above them with a blank, more of stupefied expression, so he turned around to see something glowing above their heads. It grew bigger and he tried to figure out what it is. Wait it looks like a human…no humans…more specifically, three humans. Three women in long flowing robes.

…

**So, I'd like to thank all of you who read the first chapter and this one. Hope you enjoyed them. I really can't wait for hearing your comments, since I'm still in a learning process and well, I'd like to know what you guys liked and what you didn't like. So, R&R :D**


	3. The Fates

Chapter (3): The Fates

Fifty miles…No, a bit more! He needed more! He needed anything to let out his negative emotions. He could swear that smoke was coming out of the treadmill, but he couldn't care less. So, what if he broke this stupid machine? Well, let his … father buy a new one. He was making good money, wasn't he? Didn't he always say that money was for his family? Well, he was his SON. Yes, his son who knew nothing of the truth. One of the heirs of a company, but knew nothing about what his factories were manufacturing. It was official. He hated his father….He hated Fugaku! From the deep bottom of his heart!

_I hate him…I hate him…I hate him…_ With every one of those thoughts, his feet landed down on the treadmill with a thud. If it hadn't been for the high quality ones, it would have been broken to pieces a long time ago especially that he was running in full speed. _I hate him…I hate him…I hate him…_

"You know that the machine has nothing to do with your anger, right?" Sasuke raised his head a bit to see Itachi standing right in front of the treadmill he was using. Slowly, the older brother started to slow the machine down forcing Sasuke to slow down gradually until he came to full stop. "I know you're angry, but if you go on like this, you'll get a heart attack no matter how fit you are."

Sasuke grunted in reply before picking a small bottle of water he had on a nearby bench. After drinking a little, he didn't notice that he had been holding the bottle too hard that it exploded splashing him and his surroundings. "I hate my life." Sasuke growled.

Seeing his not-a-baby-anymore brother, Itachi couldn't help but go back with his memory to that fateful voyage…The one that changed their family. How his daughter predicted the bad events before they even took place, he never knew. He remembered the three old women in flowing robes flying above their yacht. He still heard their shrill voice as they screamed to raise higher waves in the sea. He still saw the mean looks they gave to their family as they flew all around them. For a couple of minutes that felt like hours, they kept on screaming that he started to feel his ears aching, until one of them dived in the air, stood facing his father and said in a shaky cruel voice, "Fate is cruel to those who murder." With that, the three of them disappeared leaving a calm sea behind them as if nothing had happened.

Sasuke was now sitting on the bench with his face buried in his hands. He didn't know what to say to make his not-so-little brother feel better. He had every right to be angry at Fugaku, their father. Wasn't he the one to sentence the whole family to a destiny of chaos and doom?

"Sasuke, I'm sure, there's something we can do to lift this ill fate?"

Sasuke raised his head to look at him with a sad smirk on his face before saying, "Lift a curse brought upon us by thousands of innocent souls killed by …FATHER. I don't think so." With that he picked up his towel and left the gym leaving Itachi standing alone.

…..

"Wow! A hammerhead!* You must be very angry."

Sasuke didn't reply and Sayuri never expected a reply. Sitting on the opposite side of the table, she examined him thoroughly. He had called her during work and told her to meet him in a quiet coffee shop they were used to going to. She knew he was dealing hard with the situation and from the looks of it, he wasn't getting much sleep. He didn't seem to be in the mood for teasing.

Sighing, she took his cup from him to force him to look at her. His deep onyx eyes met her crystal not-Uchiha-blue eye only to look back at the cup before he snatched it from her again.

"What're you going to do, then?" She asked him seriously.

He looked at her with anger showing again in his eyes. "What can I do?"

"Well, as a first, you can team up with Itachi and force your father to close that weapon business he's working on." She replied simply, before going on, "But, first, you need to cheer up!"

"How can I cheer up?" He growled at her only to be taken aback by her smirking at him, "How can you be taking it so lightly, Sayuri?"

This time she was smiling sincerely at him as she replied, "I know you'll do the right thing…" She touched his hand softly as she added, "I'll be right there next to you when you do it."

He couldn't tell if he was touched by her trust or by…her soft hands. All he did was take another sip of his coffee.

…..

"Father!" Itachi said quietly, "we need to talk!"

Sighing, Fugaku stood up and closed his office's door. He had been expecting this visit ever since they came back from the voyage and knew about his…other business. Seriously, he asked, "Yes?" as he turned back to his desk.

"You know why we're here, so why don't we cut the chase and get to the point right away?" Sasuke said bitterly, only to stop because of Sayuri tightening her hand on his. She shook her head slightly indicating that he was taking a wrong approach.

"Yes, Sasuke! I'll do that just after I know what she is doing here." He said indicating Sayuri.

"She is here because I asked her to."

"She is not one of the heirs and shouldn't be included in this conversation." Fugaku explained with his eyes still fixed on her.

Sayuri whispered to Sasuke, "It's ok I can leave. We don't want any more trouble."

"NO!" Sasuke grabbed her by the arm and forced her to sit down on the sofa next to him. He felt bad when he saw that he hurt her arm. "He has no right to tell us what to do anymore."

"Sasuke!" Itachi commanded him, "Please calm down." He, then, turned around to face his father and said, "Father! We're here to ask you to shut down that weapons' business you were running behind our backs."

"You're talking as if you're my partners." Laughing, Fugaku stood up and looked outside the window giving them their back, "I created this business and you're only the heirs."

"Father, you've seen the Fates for yourself." Itachi explained in a quiet tone, "It's not about us partnering you. It's about an ill fate that would affect us all."

"Nonsense!" Fugaku exclaimed, "I'm not closing the business down for some illogical situation I'm faced with and that's final."

Sasuke stood up preparing to fight back only to be stopped by Itachi who pointed at the door indicating that they should all leave.

Before leaving, Itachi turned around slowly to his father saying, "You do remember when the press was calling our energy sources illogical, don't you? They were very much real."

….

Sasuke's body was tense as he sat on the soft grass in their mansion's garden. Sayuri was sitting quietly next to him before she went to stand on her knees behind him and started to give him a soft massage muttering, "when you tense up like that, I wish we were back as kids." Feeling him relaxing a bit, she went on, "we used to worry less."

"That's because we were ignorant." Sasuke whispered sadly, "blissfully ignorant." Sighing, he looked up at Sayuri and said, "don't you feel you want to run away?"

Sayuri smiled a little at him, but just as she was about to reply, she heard her "In and out of love" ringtone coming from her purse. Hearing Sasuke curse under his breath, she chuckled as she answered the phone, "Hello?" Her smile disappeared at once worry appeared instead, "yes. I'm Sayuri Uchiha…" Her eyes widened and Sasuke felt her becoming fainter by the moment. "No, it has to be a joke. No! I don't believe you." Slowly, she put her phone down not bothering to even end the call. Tears were gathering in her eyes threatening to flow down her face, but apparently they were frozen in their place. Her choked voice came out weak as she looked at Sasuke shocked saying, "He killed them!"

…

*Hammerhead: A real caffeine fix, this drink consists of a shot of espresso in a regular-sized coffee cup, which is then filled with drip coffee. Also known as a Shot in the Dark, although many cafes rename the drink further to suit their own needs.

…

Soooo, like it? Hate it? R & R. Thank you for your patience and thanks for all of you who added this story to their alert list or favourites.

Again, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OC's.


	4. Moving

Again, I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. I only own my OC's.

Chapter (4): Moving

Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi, all in black, were standing solemnly nodding politely to those who were leaving the graveyard. Quite a lot of people showed up when the awful news, the death of Mikoto's brother and his wife, spread out. Some of them knew the couple closely. Others were simply business associates and acquaintances, but they all agreed on one thing: the lovely couple didn't deserve to die like that.

Noticing Sasuke talking to one of the leaving mourners, Mikoto signaled him to approach. Excusing himself politely, the younger Uchiha son did as requested. After shaking the hands of a mourning old man, Mikoto took Sasuke a bit farther from his father and brother and whispered, "I talked to your father and we decided that it's only appropriate for Sayuri to stay in our mansion."

Sasuke propped an eyebrow as he asked, "Father agreed to that?"

Mikoto gushed, then replied, "Of course he did. Sayuri is our niece and we won't let her live alone after all what happened." She put her hand on Sasuke's shoulder as she went on, "Sayuri can be a bit stubborn at times and we … "

Sasuke interrupted, "you, mom! Only you! Father doesn't want her around. He is the reason they…."

"No! No, don't say it." Mikoto stopped him impulsively, "your father is a good man and …"

"A good man, you say! A good man would have lifted the curse…"

Shushing him quickly, Mikoto whispered, "Don't talk about that in public." She looked around her nervously for anyone who might have heard. Satisfied that she found none, she went on, "We'll talk about it later. For now, just convince Sayuri to come and live with us."

Sasuke sneaked a glance at his father, before grunting, "Hn!" and walking towards the gravestones.

…...

Her blonde hair wasn't shining. Its usual wavy form dangled behind her back as if it were dead. She wasn't crying…not because she wasn't sad, but because her eyes seemed to have dried off. They're dead! That fact hadn't clicked yet. She won't see her father again? She won't hug her mom …forever? Well, it seemed she hadn't run out of tears yet, for a single hot tear rolled down her pale face. She did nothing, but stood there in silence looking at the gravestones. She didn't bother to reply to any of the mourners, since most of them she hadn't known close enough.

"Sayuri!"

She turned around slightly to see Sasuke with his hands in his pockets, she didn't find anything to say, so she just asked, "Sasuke?"

"We want you to stay with us…"

After a short pause, Sayuri asked carefully, "define'we'."

"All of us…including father, if that's what you mean."

Nodding quietly, she thought for a moment, before asking, "What do YOU think? "

Sasuke gave her a tiny smile, as he replied, "I couldn't agree more. You can't stay alone in this situation." Fetching his keys from his pocket, he said, "You'll need to bring some of your stuff…Let's go."

…

"_Everything is different,_" noticed Sasuke, "_Sayuri lost her glamour._"

He was studying her as she filled her suitcases. She seemed to be going through everything thoroughly to make sure she forgot nothing…everything except for the things on top of her nightstand. He walked to where the stand was and picked up a picture that was in frame on top of it.

_"That's why, huh…"_

It was a picture of Sayuri as a child with her parents. It was taken at her fifth birthday…He remembered that day well. It was when Sasuke blew off her candles and she ended up throwing her cake at him. Needless to say, it was an interesting day.

He didn't notice a chuckle that escaped his mouth. Hearing his chuckle, Sayuri paused for a second before going on with the packing. Sasuke turned around and put the picture in one of the opened suitcases. Sayuri glanced at it from the corner of her eye, before saying, "It hurts."

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he whispered, "I know."

…..

"Auntie Sayuri!" Kimiko exclaimed from on top of the bed, "I'm so glad you're staying with us. We're gonna have the bestest time of our lives!"

Sayuri couldn't help but smile at the little girl jumping on her new bed. Sasuke dropped two suitcases behind her before muttering to Kimiko, "who let you here, little monkey?"

"Daddy!" Kimiko said as she sat settled down on the bed, "Mommy and Daddy said that I should come here to welcome Auntie Sayuri."

"You've welcomed her already."

Kimiko pouted at not being welcome in Sayuri's room as she climbed down the bed and crossed the room. She stood in front of Sasuke and whispered in an Uchiha-like manner, "If you wanna be alone with Auntie, you could just say so."

Sasuke bent down on his knees to be on the same level as Kimiko and poked her forehead, whispering, "Monkey Kimiko."

Kimiko poked his forehead back, as she said, "Koala Unkie Sasuke." She gave him her back before he even had the chance to say something back and ran out of the room.

Sasuke looked up as heard a chuckle coming from Sayuri. A smirk was drawn on her tired face as she asked, "Koala?"

Sasuke stood back on his feet before he shrugged his shoulders saying, "She says I remind her of a koala in the morning."

Sayrui smiled tiredly before dropping herself on the bed and grabbing a pillow to hide her face in. Sasuke sat down on the other side of the queen sized bed. A muffled "Sasuke" came from under the pillow.

"Hn" He said turning slowly to face her.

Sayuri threw the pillow at him before sitting up on her side and asking him, "Why are you sitting on my bed?"

One corner of his mouth curved up as he dodged the pillow, "Hey! I thought you won't mind that…Since your suitcases were heavy."

"Heavy?" She asked amusedly, "I could have carried them myself ."

"Then, why didn't you?"

She crossed her arms. "You're supposed to be a gentleman."

"I am."

"Then, don't complain about my bags."

Sasuke sighed before saying, "Sometimes I wish we'd both pack up and leave."

Sayuri lied down againas she asked, "You mean run away? Together?" She only received a nod from Sasuke who seemed to be lost in thoughts. There was a moment of silence before the door to Sayuri's room flew open.

"Sasuke!" Sakura barged in hurrying to the male Uchiha, "How're you feeling now?"

"Geez, Sakura! It's Sayrui who you should be asking about?" A voice that had matured enough but still had a squeak to it at times said. A lanky guy in an orange t-shirt and black jeans appeared behind the pinkette. Naruto Uzumaki was the son of one of Fugaku's most important business partners…Sasuke wasn't sure if their family had their hands covered in blood, too, or not.

The blond, walked to where Sayuri was now sitting up and looked her in the eye saying, "Everything will be okay, Sayuri." Then, a goofy grin appeared on his face as his bubbly personality surfaced back up, "I know what will make you feel better. RAAAAAAAAMEN!"

Sasuke could swear that everyone in the neighbourhood heard Naruto. _Well, no matter how long you've been friends with that blond, you can never find him boring._

Naruto dragged Sasuke and Sayuri out of the room with Sakura following right behind them.

…..

"Noooooo!" Sasuke sat up in his bed. He knew he'd be having nightmares because of all that's been going on, but he could never be very prepared for them. Knowing he needed to take his mind off all that's been going on, he threw off his bed covers and walked out of the room. As he passed his dad's study, he halted. There was a soft light from under the closed door. The watch in the corridor showed that it was 3 A.M.

_What's dad doing up?_ He thought before hearing a heavy body falling off inside. Sasuke opened the door quickly only to see his father lying on the ground with blood coming from his mouth. He ran to his father's cold form and tried to hear his pulse, but there was nothing. He felt some sort of movement behind him and a metal body dropping on the floor. He turned around to see a gun on the floor. His eyes widened as he saw who dropped the gun.

…

**Soooo, a new and a very overdue update. I know you hate me Actually, I'm not sure if anyone is still reading this. Or if anyone ever looked at it…Except for kao-dreams! Thanks for reviewing. Do you think I should keep this going? If anyone thinks I'm doing something wrong, I'll appreciate it if you told me, since I'm still in the learning process**


End file.
